what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Robocopyright
Robocopyright is a song by Dan Bull and remixed by Grandayy. It was made as a protest against Article 13. The music video was edited by Dylan Locke, and also features European YouTubers PewDiePie, Roomie and Jacksepticeye. Lyrics It's difficult to picture some enemies Unless we give them an identity The newest entity we've got to fight Is Article 13 I call it Robocopyright I've been doing music on the net For two flipping decades Even before YouTube On a GeoCities webpage And every time I see the regulations get changed It's harder for creatives to make it So yes I'm enraged Look at my track record I put a lot of time Into coming up with tracks, records And dropping rhymes On the fight to democratise copyright To shine a spotlight On Anonymous and Occupy I took a bit of my time off To rap about games But now I'm back And I'm not backing out again Passing out castigations And patting down your claim No matter how you obfuscate Your rationale's insane Maybe you'll get the picture When I smack you out of the frame Because I don't want to see the internet Blacking out for shame But that's what happening now Yet again A threatening mechanism Checking on everything you say All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (Freedom) I'd rather my router Wasn't changed to a rate meter All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (Freedom) All hail Robocopyright Our great leader MEP's have voted And I don't like their decision I'd diagnose it as a nightmare condition Of quite a rare position Where we can't upload Any kind of copyrighted clip Without their permission Now it seems pretty good If you just look at the surface But peep under the hood The engine isn't fit for purpose And if we still don't trust AI in Teslas yet Then pray why Would we let it suppress the net? And lest we forget SOPA and ACTA The digital economy act And every tactic The copyright lobbyists Lob at us hobbyists The obfuscating confidence tricks Are pretty obvious They make it sound like It's benefitting small creators To make them all successful Ever more for all the ages But look at labels And the way they've always treated artists If you can't see they won't change You need new glasses It isn't about creative control Nah It's about controlling creatives For cold cash They want money for old rope It's old hat It's an old trope Anybody could have told that We're surrounded by constant IP Imagine real life with Content ID A conglomorate deciding what your eyes see When there's nothing else left They'll copyright me (Freedom) Why bother with a doctor? You've got a faith healer (Freedom) Acting like a god But you're a lay preacher (Freedom) Hey Jesus Save me 'Cause I don't need a gate keeper (Freedom) 'Til I'm at the heavenly gates And meeting St Peter All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (Freedom) You're never gonna drain the swamp If you wade deeper All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (Freedom) All hail Robocopyright Our great leader Do you trust the judgment of an algorithm? To look at everything you touch And make a sound decision? To value satire or parody And tell the difference? Or controlled by copyright trolls We know they're well malicious It's already tough enough To make a parody And some of us have given up Because of copyright brutality Cash grabbing companies Take money for morality Knowing full well They're falsifying the legality And if it wasn't bad enough already With net neutrality They've done it again It's the definition of insanity How can we trust a robot To know what's permissible That only sees the content But context's invisible It's risible Derisible Befitting of our ridicule At least it would If the reality wasn't so miserable Every single picture you submit Will be conditional Article 11's even restricting What is clickable It's vulnerable to abuse Commercial and political Like unelected politicians Slipping us rohypnol So if you all care about it Make people aware about it Get on the phone Get on the web Get on the air And shout it! All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (Freedom) Cutting off the trailers So you can't see the main feature All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (Freedom) All hail Robocopyright Our great leader It's difficult to picture some enemies Unless we give them an identity The newest entity we've got to fight Is Article 13 I call it Robocopyright It's difficult to picture some enemies Unless we give them an identity The newest entity we've got to fight Is Article 13 I call it Robocopyright Outro (PewDiePie): All hail Robocopyright All hail Robocopyright Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2019 Songs